One shot Hellhole
by TheNatertatertot
Summary: Want to send a request in? Go ahead? You request a ship or just about anything from a fandom you like, and if I know it, I'll do it! There's lots of fandoms I'm in that I don't even write about! So go ahead and give it a shot!
1. Nadia X Reader

**(A/N: Yknow, looking at my writing really makes me feel like a bad parent, neglecting all of my followers, but with school it's been hard and that isn't no excuse to not write updates, what with my field of fandom interest constantly expanding, so here's some more for you guys, the ones who make it worth it. :) )**

You knelt before your new mistress, watching the wind flutter at her lavish robes around her feet, too scared to look up. While Milova was a rich place for spice trading, it was also a hub for something much more dark and sinister; slavery. Just a few months ago, you were taken from your home and bound in chains. The last of your home that you saw was it going up in flames.

Before you came to Vesuvia, you had been flogged and put on display time after time. You don't remember all the places, only the major ones. The times you were almost sold, but someone else was chosen. Your inability to be of any use to your captor made her whip you constantly. The first couple of times, such as in Port Tremaire and Atapra, you were only shouted at. But as you ship set sail more times, your back produced more and more lacerations akin to deep claw marks in your skin.

In Vesuvia, it was rumored that the Countess had made the city lawful after her husband's death, and that her range even extended to the blackest markets and deepest catacombs alike. These rumors were being proven to be false however, as there were only servants and evil nobles standing in front of the platform. The other people there had never spoken to you. Everyone was kept from one another up until selling time to prevent building relationships and creating mutiny, this was also punished by whippings, which accounted for more than half of the scars crisscrossing your back.

The thought of having to endure another torture session was erased from your mind the moment you were pulled down from the platform, confused. Afterwards, you were taken to a red-haired servant, wearing white clothing, speaking in an almost bubbly manner. "After seeing the cuts on your back.. Well, I'll just stop myself right there. I was told to not come back empty handed, but don't worry. My master is the ruler of this place, Countess Nadia." You remained silent, only occasionally looking over. Realizing she didn't elicit a response, she took a more somber tone. "Look, I know I or anyone else can just change your current outlook on things, but please at least acknowledge the fact that things will get better, and I doubt any more harm will come to you while in her.. er.. I really can't sugar coat this, can I.. Whatever."

You reached the steps of what appeared to be a grand palace, and once you were let inside by the two guards on duty, she unlocked your shackles and left you in what appeared to be a bathhouse. "Clean yourself up. There's a towel and fresh clothes waiting. You did as you were told, and was then escorted to a large hall. She grabbed your hand and made sure you made eye contact with her. "She'll be coming in in just a few minutes, when you hear her enter, don't look at her, and immediately kneel in front of that chair there." She motioned to a throne at the end of the hall. "Dont speak, make eye contact, or talk unless she tells you to do so. I have things to do, so wait here. Don't follow any of what I just said and there's a very good chance that you'll be facing down a chopping block tonight."

She left the room, leaving you alone to marvel at the intricate walls, pillars, windows, and the chair. Soon enough, you heard footsteps coming, and you did as you were told. A rather tall woman entered, her long purple hair coming around her ankles almost like snakes.

"Stand up." Her voice came smooth like honey, but didn't carry malice, only a commanding tone. Living on little food had turned you skinnier than you had hoped, but your ribs didn't poke though your skin just yet under your clothes, which smelled much better than your older ones. Your bangs hung low around your eyes, which helped with avoiding eye contact as she stared at you. "Take off your shirt." She beckoned again, looking on with what you could ascertain as eyes hiding hunger behind them.

You shivered as you pulled the almost sparkling shirt off, and shivered as the air touched your torso. "Turn around." This is when you froze up, swallowing the lump in your throat and remaining rigid. "Did I tell you to remain still? I'm the Countess, you belong to me, and you _will_ turn around." Her crimson gaze became one of annoyance, but melted to sympathy as she gazed at the healing wounds and present scars. She stood up, and walked behind you, running her hands along your tensed muscles. You thought she was trying to comfort you, but you let out a whimper as she stabbed her finger into one of the more recent lashes. She twisted it until a small dribble of blood came onto her finger. By this point you were shaking with pain, trying to stay as quiet as possible. "I expect you to know your place. Do this and we won't have any problems~"

She turned you around and smiled a sweet, psychopathic smile and licked the blood off. She pulled her hand around your rear, holding it with a certain dominance about her. She used her other hand to trace along your quivering lower lip, and down to your chin and pull you into a kiss that left you panting, and quivering as she pulled you into her chest. "Remember~" She tilted your face up to look af her. "You belong to me."

 **(A/N: I guess we can agree that maybe I'm not the best at writing people in character, but hey, if you don't like it, skedaddle buddy. This is going to be a sort of one shot thong where I just write around a thousand words or so. Yes, I will he taking requests for this, so make sure to hit me up! I already have something else I'm working on, but the sooner you ask, the sooner _you_** **get your request it! Well, this is one big fucking mess of s writer, signing off!)**


	2. Band SnK AU

**(A/N: Anyone** **else dying inside from finals? Anyways, have a band AU for SnK :) )**

The lights shone bright on the field, reflecting off of almost a hundred instruments. While old drum majors and band heads watched from the stands, the new generation stood at their podiums. Sweat beaded on nearly everyone's forehead, and muscles tended and relaxed, their eyes watched anxiously, waiting for their cue.

Lockers slammed and cases were snapped shut, and a smaller character with messy, blonde strands hanging in a bowl packed a diminutive, small case and sighed. His friend came by, hoisting a much larger, circular case. "Coming to the party? I heard even the majors are gonna show up~" He said this in a voice that sang and teased the shorter teen. "There's going to be lots of hot seniors who would just eat you up~" He set the case down and poked him a bit. "That's what I'm afraid of, Eren. Plus I'd rather not get roofie'd or have to book it when the cops come."

"Okay, admittedly that is a good reason, but I know it's not _really_ why you're not going." He leaned on the locker, and felt soft hands run under his arms and hug him as a black haired girl pushed her chin on Eren's shoulder. "Still trying to convince him to come?" She addressed Eren, then turned to the one looking for a way past them in his mind without being impolite. "I don't get it Armin, why don't you just talk to her?" She rapped her fingers on Eren's chest as Armin leaned against the wall. "You can't just say it like _that_ , the only reason you guys think it's the easiest thing in the world is because you have experience."

"We never said it was easy, only that you should have more confidence in yourself. I hate to quote your grandpa, but you miss one hundred percent of the shots you don't take." Most had already left at this point, and Eren pulled three Santa hats out of his locker. "Mikasa, Eren, I'm fine, really. I'm just gonna' go home to-" He was cut off by Mikasa, who moved from behind Eren, and took his hand forcefully and pulled him in the direction of the parking lot. "I refuse to let you just study, tonight's the Christmas party!" They nearly had to drag him into the car, and they drove off, with him wistfully staring at the snow covered sidewalks and stores as they drove.

They pulled up in front of a large frat house, decorated with strobe lights and the booming bass of rave music. "Are you sure this is the address? I thought it would've been somewhere... without college students.." Eren handed Mikasa a hat, which she put on and opened the shotgun door's seat and exited. He held another one out to Armin, who put it on nervously. "Look, if it's an emergency, we can just find each other by looking at the hats, okay? Just _please_ , for me. Have fun." He turned the car off and left, leaving Armin alone with his thoughts.

He opened the door some five minutes later, fitting the hat on his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets, then ran back to the car and came back with a bottled soda. He scanned the scene, seeing those he had seen on a football field not but two hours ago. All the popular people were centered around Christa, including Reiner, Ymir,and Bertolt, who wasn't really focusing on the gossip, but more rather someone across the room. He stole away into a corner, hoping to "have fun" by disassociating.

He noticed someone watching him from afar. She wasn't exactly with people he knew, but one thing he could tell was that they were all tall. Really tall. He pulled out a bottle of soda, and unscrewed the cap, and took tiny sips, when he heard a loud crash from the back door, then came yelling, and cheering..? He shuffled with the crowd through the back door, to see a broken plastic table, and a drunk Eren climbing up the side of the house.

Everyone was cheering, and the noise felt like shrill screaming, and he raised his hand to quiet the crowd, then he yelled. _"Lets fucking do this!"_ He took off his shirt, getting several whistles and the cheering became deafening. He turned back to walk inside, barely being able to squeeze through. And he passed the same girl, probably a college student, or older. A large splashing noise was made behind him, and he walked through the almost empty house, and turned around to see her making direct eye contact, pushing through the crowd and stepping into the house, chasing Armin, who had already bolted up the stairs.

His heart pounded like a hammer in his chest, and he raced down the hall, looking for a bathroom, a place that would definitely have a lock. He could hear her breathing a few feet away, and he slipped inside a bathroom, closing the door in her face, but she jammed her foot in the crack, and it swung open. In her hand that didn't open the door, was a knife. He walked backwards away from her, panting heavily. "S-stop!" He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and threw it at her, but she merely dodged it, and he fell into the tub. "Get the fuck away from me!" She got on top of him in the tub, and let her hand raise, and plunge the weapon into his chest.

His whole body moved with her, and he began to cry as he tried to force her off of him, his puny arms doing nothing to stop her from stabbing him repeatedly. His voice became choked, and she began to thrust down in a frenzied manner, and kept going long after he was dead. She wiped the blood from her mouth, leaving his still wide-eyed expression on his face, and left.

He jumped forward in the seat, breathing and sweating heavily, and looked around frantically. He gripped his chest and nearly cried. "Whoa, dude, are you okay?" He looked over at Eren, and then Mikasa. "I... think you had a bad dream." He looked at him cautiously for a bit, then handed Mikasa a hat, which she put on and opened the shotgun door's seat and exited. He held another one out to Armin, who put it on nervously. "Look, if it's an emergency, we can just find each other by looking at the hats, okay? Just _please_ , for me. Have fun." He turned the car off and left, leaving Armin alone with his thoughts.

He exited the car, walking with them, and held Mikasa's hand tightly. Then he saw her. That same giant was with the people he saw her with in his dream, and she looked over at him, 

and winked.


	3. Random Shit Not Affiliated

First, the pressure began to build. The pipe shook and seemed to bend with the force. The rivets didn't slowly loosen, instead they shot like a cork from a bottle, like in a cartoon. The washers and nuts blew off as it began to crack. Steam rose and red liquid squeezed its way through the seams, spraying the walls a deep shade of crimson. The blood was pushed faster and faster until the pipe broke from its holdings, and shook violently. It blew apart in a mess of metal, spraying human carrion and internal organs everywhere. The blood slowly dripped as everything stopped moving around. More human remains floated into the ankle-deep room, now spattered like a painting. Footsteps behind a door ran up to it, the sound of a lock turning could be heard. A mess of tattered, canvas fabric hung around a small figure with a hood and gas mask. The panting beat like a drum in their mind as they shut the door behind them, stomping an intestine under their shoe and sending a small splat of blood up their ankles, and into their boots.

The door was locked, and they took a moment to take in the room, having to keel over for a few seconds and vomit, pulling the mask back over a sweaty and dirty mop of hazelnut hair. The mask was fastened, and the hood was pulled down low, with hands covered in leather gloves. A light attached to the mask was lit, illuminating the visible insides of the dark, protruding orifices of metal. The cloak was tightened with a rope, and heavy pants were folded up, creating cuffs around their mid-shin. "This is gonna' suck." They stared at the mangled two pieces of pipe, and dove into the one in which the flow of human matter was heading. Some residue was still left in the pipe, and sliding, wet squishing sounds were made as they nearly were able to propel themselves forward. At the door, it thumped once, then twice, then muffled yelling was heard, and it was kicked down. In walked four yellow-clad soldiers, in what appeared to be rain-slickers, but soldiers uniforms at the same time. A sense of inhumanity was established by the towering figures, their faces covered. Neon stahlhelms turned around the room, one moving to the pipe while the rest stood at attention.

It paused for a moment, looking into the left end, then the right. "Can't see in this.." It's own gas mask was ripped off, but it differed from the others, in the sense that it had forty-three tally marks on it, painted in black. A panting, also sweaty, woman took her finger, and rubbed it on the left pipe, acquiring the blood, which stained her fingers as she tried to rub it off. She did the same thing with the right end of the pipe, reaching past the mangled iron. Nearly barely any collected on her prints. A hand floated and bumped against her boot, and she pulled a handgun from her holster, and shot into the pipe. Eight rounds were fired, then reload. Eight rounds, reload. Eight rounds, reload. Eight rounds. Reload. The three other figures all watched in silence, not daring to whisper to one another. She went to holster her gun, when she realized her hand was shaking frenetically. She stabilized it with her other hand, then put it away.

She fixed the mask back onto her head, turning to the


	4. Nadia X Reader pt 2

**(A/N: Hey guys! Please enjoy!)**

What was the point of being there? An existence of permanent pain isn't existence, but suffering. She was the cause of it all, but you couldn't leave such a cage. The deep lacerations and yellow-purple bruises had eventually healed, but regardless, you still tread through the halls, or moreover, this palace, in this city, in this country, in that wide world which she kept you hidden from.

Every step on the cold, crafted stone reminded you that you were almost one and the same with the building. Hers. Every minute spent inside that palace was only another you were constantly reminded of your position. Just some sort of sick plaything for her to get her kicks with. Portia had brought you your meals, but even she, a servant, wasn't as low as you were.

Every whip, cut, and blow was given in a manner that was meant to break you, but you continued on. When she was working, she kept you in your own private chambers, waiting like a pet, to be given attention again. Maybe it was just you getting used to the pain. Maybe, just maybe, through some sick part of yourself, you liked it.

Some days, being harmed was unavoidable. You could've followed every command, every deprecating act she took pleasure in commanding you to carry out. Whether it was dance, strip, or pleasure her, some days that her insatiable desires couldn't be contained. While it was rare, every mark served as hers. To remind you you belonged to her.

While there were the bad days, the good days came too. The days where she bathed with you, dressed you with different clothes, pampered you like an affectionate mother, and made you feel almost loved. Where you saw the evil in her being, that disgusting, awful, uncaring, cold being, you also Everything became a norm, and soon, shivering in pain as she dug her nails into your skin enough to cause cuts and bleeding, while she whispered both insults and loving words, was just a part of being hers.

On this certain day, in Nadia Satrinava's private palace in Vesuvia, it almost seemed like her lust had died down, but when you were summoned to her chambers, you nearly couldn't even move your sore body off of the bed, seemingly feeling her aura from from the distance you were currently, but shambled through the halls towards her. It was one of pure hunger, almost like she was an animal, and you were her prey.

As always, she had towered over you, anticipating your arrival by pulling the curtains back the moment you moved a hand through them. It almost seemed like she was more than a human due to her height. That strange, commanding presence of hers when she gave a certain look, or said a certain thing, was almost intoxicating. It almost felt like she felt some sort of love for you, but making sense of her actions was as useful as trying to run.

A tray of sweets was laid down on a lavish bed, adorned with intricate designs and trimming, with satin pillows at its head. Her piercing eyes' true intent were held behind the warm smile she gave upon you looking up and being pulling you into her. Her hair had been let loose, the usual ponytail disappearing as her hair draped down in beautiful, shiny locks of violet hung low and seemed to drape over you like vines.

Almost like extending arms pulling you into her more and more with each second, another way almost, of her keeping her dominance over you. Whatever was behind those eyes was a force unlike any other, and wanted to control you in such a way that made your mind reel for days after being used.

Only now did you notice the quickening of your heartbeat, _"My~, you almost look disappointed, be a good little pet and give your mistress a smile, hm? You're never fully dressed without one, darling~"_ She paid no attention to any of the previous injuries shown on your skin not covered by the tunic and shorts, simply picking you up off your feet effortlessly.

A smile barely crept across your face as you tried to make it warmer and more convincing. Her embrace tightened a little as she pulled you closer into her chest, and carried you through the room, not even bothering to set you down lightly, but rather used her own force to push you into the bed, quickly taking hold of your wrists with one hand. Her seemingly endless curtain of hair fell over your head and splayed out around you, almost as if with her presence, she had brought the night with her. "

Her breath was hot and seemed to love hearing you shudder in both fear and excitement. _"That's much better,"_ she cooed to you huskily, letting her voice crack as she tightened her grip, allowing her other hand to pull the tray of sweets a little closer to you two. _"Not going to say anything in return? That's alright, I'll simply make you."_ You were barely able to get out a small cry as her lustful stare turned violent with rage, and the hold on your wrists soon became unbearable, as your throat was seized forcefully.

She hissed into your ear as your vision started to tunnel in a brutal tone. _"Listen here, you pathetic slave, I'd hate for you to suddenly disappear, but I'll do what I must."_ Your legs began to buck and kick from under her, but she was too strong, and held you down until those movements were limited only to staring. _"I'm going to let go, and I don't expect any resistance or flatness, do you understand?"_

Her grip released and you curled to the side, in terror, gripping the sheets and coughing as your lungs felt fresh air travel into them, hacking for a few more moments as you felt a hand grip each of your arms and hold you down once more. "Y-yes, mistress." As you locked eyes again, you mustered all your courage to smile in the face of her icy gaze, which melted into a smile of her own.

 _"Open your mouth and stick out you tongue for me, my little pretty one~"_ She warmly called to you as her hazel-colored skin picked up a piece of rich chocolate, placing it on your tongue. _"Go ahead and taste it for me, make sure to chew well and swallow."_ You followed her command, slightly moaning as the creamy chocolate practically melted in your mouth. The intoxicating air of her kisses and smothering you in both affection and assets alike was just enough to ensure you weren't alarmed you as you drifted into unconsciousness in her arms, barely realizing what she had done, and what she was doing with your body as you fell asleep.

 **(Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to follow if you'd like more updates like this!)**


End file.
